Tartarus (Bei)
'Tartarus '''is known as the Primordial God of the abyss. He is the Personification of the deepest pit in ther underworld. Tartarus is actually a being that has lived ever since the birth of creation. He is one of the fewest protogenoi that actually doesn't care about the affairs between the gods and his fellow protogenoi. Tartarus is also the father of both Nicholas and Sabrina Blaze. Biography Tartarus was born at some point in time during creation. He was known to many as a grouchy protogenos, eventually he bounded himself to the deepest part within the earth, which lead to the location being called Tartarus. He actually can have a physical form, although he retains scars on his stomach for each ripture in the pit. Tartarus did oversee the fight between the gods and the titans, as well as knowing Gaea's plans to over throw Uranus as the King of Sky. Tartarus eventually fell silent and from then on became forgotten as time went on. His actions as a protogenos were very vauge and often went unnoticed. It's unknown what happened to him. Sometime throughout the twenty first century, he became active and fell in love with a woman, she then went on to have twins, Sabrina and Nicholas Blaze. It's assumed that the woman died sometime after due to their history not explaining or informing about their mother. Personality Tartarus is described to be very calm about things. He doesn't seem to care much about things, and hasn't even shown any hint of regret for the lost of his daughter. It's unknown why but this might be a cover up to his true feelings. Tartarus does encourage Nicholas and seems to enjoy his company. The both of them are very strategic and are know to have a good relationship. It is assumed that he passed on his personality to both of his children. Appearance Tartarus is described to have a long black unbuttoned dress shirt, a pair of dark denims and no shoes. He has shaggy black hair and seems to retain blue eyes just like his twin children. He is muscularly fit, and loves to show off his stomach, which retains a deep scar that at times glowes harsh red, meaning that something bad is happening within Tartarus. He also retains another huge scar across his chest, which rarely glows. He seems to be very comfortable and at times seems very calm. Tartarus can transform into a giant naked being although he rarely does. He is said to also have a divine form, which not even his children can see, although it's never been mentioned how he looks like. Relationships Family Nicholas Blaze The both of them are shown to have the same personality and are very well at working together. Nicholas goes to him whenever he needs him and advice. It's understood that Tartarus loves him alot, although he has never mentioned formost. He only displays it by his actions. Sabrina Blaze They have never shown to have any kind of relationship, although she was stronger than her brother when she was around. It's unknown where she is and Tartarus has never shown any kind of remorse, although he might do it in silence. Chaos Tartarus and his father aren't shown to see eye to eye. Although he is said to have the same appearance as his old man, it's just assumed that their personalities at times can be similar to one another's. Chaos blessed Tartarus with many gifts although he doesn't show them very well. Gaea Tartarus is the brother and a spouse of Gaea's. He is often manipulated by her and because of this, he helped her in an attempt to overthrow the Olympians in the old days. Tartarus doesn't show much of an interest in things, but he did fall in love with Gaea for a short period of time. It's assumed that if she hadn't used him, the both of them would have a kinder attitude towards one another. Erebos Tartarus and Erebos are very well brothers. They seems to have a good relationship and understand their roles in the underworld. Erebos claims that Tartarus was bound to the abyss first, but Tartarus claims that Erebos was bound to the Underworld first. In myths Erebos is said to have tried to rise the titans and as a result was bound. Tartarus does appreciate Erebos's company in the underworld, due to him being lonely for a long period of time. Nyx Tartarus seems to have a mutual understanding with Nyx, not much is elaberated on thsi relationship, but it could be like any other Sister/Friend relationship. Anake Tartarus has only seen her twice, and rarely likes speaking about her. Anake is like the fates, knowing everything and all things that need to and are going to happen. He calls her the first fate, although only to a handful of people. The Gigantes His children along with Gaea. He seems to have given birth to them within his divine form, using a larger form to give them the best abilities. They were birthed when he helped Gaea take over Olympus. He seems to think that Alyceoneus is the only one with his personality, although many others hold the same strands of his personality. He seems to care about Porphyrion's resolve. He also wonders when they will rise once more, although it's unknown. Love Interest Ms Blaze Tartarus had a loving relationship with the mother of his children, it's unknown what happened to her or weather or not if she is still alive. It is assumed she died due to the fact that she never took care of her children. Gaea Tartarus had a relationship with Gaea some time after the rise of the Olympians. He helped her give birth to the Gigantes, and because of him they were said to be one of the strongest enemies. The fates deemed that their children could only be defeated with the combined powers of a god and demigod. Gaea and Tartarus were said to have problems after the Gigantes failed as, Tartarus realized that she used him. He doesn't consider her a spouse anymore. Powers & Abilities Being a Primordial god, Tartarus is capable of using powers beyond the capacity of the Gods. God Powers *'Umbrakinesis: 'He can summon shadows and use them in a more dynamic way than his children can ever think of. It's assumed that he is even better at this than his brother Erebos. *'Pyrokinesis: 'He can control and generate fire at will. This power is greater than most gods. *'Geokinesis: 'He can control the magnitude of earthquakes, he is so great at this that even Gaea is impressed with his earthquakes. *'Scremokinesis: 'Like his daughter he can generate a strong sound capable of shattering monsters into glass. This is something introduced by him and his children. Nicholas has never shown how to do this. *'Monster Control: 'He can control monster that live within, or have lived within Tartarus due to it being his domain. His powers over them can even help reforge them back from death (Fading). *'Necromancy: 'He can control the dead, to a slightly greater degree than Iapetus and Hades, this is because he lives in the lowest region of the underworld. *'Precognition: '''He learned of this power through Gaea, he is capable of foreseeing great disasters and capable of knowing who and what will cause something bad to happen. He foresaw Kronos killing his father, although he wasn't convinced it was him, until it happened. Weapons Blade of Tartarus This blade is the one and only dependant weapons, that Tartarus seems fond of. He continuely keeps it within his reach at all times. The blade is said to control his state of power, and because of it he also is capable of being whole with it. Without the blade, his body begins to fail and as a result, he slowly becomes scared, until tartarus itself is affected. The blade is the source of his complete being. Trivia *Tartarus is the lowest region of the underworld, as well as the Protogenoi of the pit. *He is one of the wisest Protogenoi, due to his uninvolvement with the gods or titans. *Tartarus has a unique personality **Like his son he is calm, but he can become enraged. **He is a neutral party at times of disasters. **He is used a lot by his siblings, especially Gaea. *At times he is called Tartaros rather than Tartarus. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Protogenoi Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Males